


Reign Storm

by Kurisuta



Series: Tempus Hime [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Ghost Princess - Freeform, Ghosts, Halfa, Ice Magic, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Pariah Dark has been awakened and is starting his takeover of Amity Park. Unfortunately, Danny is in no shape to stop him—he never had powers, never became Danny Phantom. Clockwork sends his apprentice, a ghost named Khione, to create the hero the world needs. But Khione has a dark past intwined with the ghost king. Can she overcome her past and help Danny save the world.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tempus Hime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056452
Kudos: 2





	1. Awakening

Vlad Plasmius was standing by a box with a purple cushion inside. He turned around, an evil grin on his face. Plasmius flew away, satisfied.

Plasmius flew into Pariah’s Keep and into the castle. He flew through a hall full of skeletal guards and depressed-looking portraits of a guy who looks like George Washington. He opened a door at the end of the hall, leading into a room with a sarcophagus with an odd green light shining on it. He flew towards it.

“Here we are.” Plasmius said.

He stopped at the foot of some stairs. A skeleton holding a pumpkin with a sword sticking out of it was in the background.

“Pariah’s Keep.” Plasmius said.

He looked over at the pumpkin.

“Home of the Fright Knight,” Plasmius said and looked up at a sphere a skeleton was holding. In the middle of the sphere was a ring- the Ring of Rage. “And before that...”

Plasmius held up the Skeleton Key. He stuck it into a skeleton's nose, which was key-shaped and turned it. The sphere around the Ring dissolves, leaving a liquid residue on the skeleton's hands and dropping the Ring into Plasmius' hand.

“The Ghost King.”

Xxx

In the Far Frozen, there was an Ice Coffin on the top of the highest peak in an Ice Palace.

At the moment the Ring of Rage was freed, the Ice Coffin shattered. A teen girl sat up.

The girl, Khione, had loose teal hair with a cowlick causing her hair to dangle over her face. She wore a dark blue dress with a fur collar and battle armor with a grey dragon on her shoulders and green battle pants.

“I must hurry.” Khione said. “He must not be awakened.”

She flew off towards Pariah’s Keep.

Xxx

“And here I am, Vlad Plasmius-“ He put the Ring on. “With all his power in the palm of my hand.”

He flew up dramatically, beginning to laugh. The ring, however, merely sputtered and emits smoke. Plasmius, surprised, looked at the ring, and then looked away, frowning. He looked up at the crown at the top of the sarcophagus.

“Ah, of course. The Ring of Rage only works when one wears the Crown of Fire.” Plasmius said.

He flew up to the sarcophagus and stuck the key into a triangle in its chest. One of those bird cawed. Plasmius turned the key. The sarcophagus' eyes glowed red. The birds flew out of the tree, and the coffin opened, revealing Pariah Dark, the Ghost King.

“Separately, they're nothing, but together-“ Pariah's uneyepatched eye opened. “They give you power unimaginable.”

Pariah stomped out of the coffin. Vlad looked at him, mortified. He was a huge, Scottish, maybe Viking-like ghost, with only one eye, horns, one of which was broken, a beard thing, and LOTS of hair. He wore a flaming crown- the Crown of Fire, obviously.

“Who dares?” Pariah said slowly and dramatically.

“Uh, hello. Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius, did I mention I'm a huge fan of your work?” Plasmius said uncertainly.

He smiled uncertainly. Pariah's eye narrowed.

Khione arrived and her eyes met Pariah’s. She gasped and gave a cry of terror.

“He is awake! I was too late!” Khione whispered. “I must report this to Master. He will know what to do!”

In a whirl of ice and fire, Khione vanished.

An explosion rocked the castle, throwing Plasmius out.

Pariah pulled the sword out of the purple pumpkin. The pumpkin flew into the air and exploded, revealing the Fright Knight.

“The Fright Knight lives!” Fright Knight said.

Pariah threw the sword at Fright Knight. “To serve me.”

The Knight looked quite surprised. He bowed at the sight of the King. “King Pariah! You're up!”

“And perhaps it's time to remind you-and that intruder- who RULES this place!” Pariah cried.

Plasmius was outside the castle, looking very beaten. “I've got to get out of here before he-“ Pariah flew out of the castle, looming over Plasmius. “Finds me!”

Pariah grabbed Plasmius. “You have freed me from my sarcophagus, and thus woken me from the forever sleep.” He brought Plasmius up to his face. He saw that he was not wearing the Ring of Rage. “You're not the one who woke me! YOU ARE A DUPLICATE!” The duplicate Plasmius disappeared in a wisp of pink smoke. “So, where…”

Pariah suddenly got a surprised look on his face, then grimaces. The real Plasmius, was currently back in the Keep, chatting up the Fright Knight.

“But surely, you and I could work out some sort of deal.” Plasmius said.

“A deal?” Fright Knight’s eyes narrowed.

Both were suddenly hit by a blast of red ectoplasm. Plasmius flew away from the fray.

“Call me.” Plasmius dis a half salute. “We'll talk.”

He flew out of the castle, past Pariah. Pariah fires a blast at him, which hits him full force. He was thrown back, smoking, and transformed back into his human form.

xxx

The Fenton Portal was open for no reason. Nearby, Jack and Maddie were working on the Fenton Pants. Jack plugged a plug into it, smiled, and pressed a button. Charges from the plug entered the suit, causing it to glow and stomp.

“Sweet! The Fenton Pants are charged and operational! I'm telling you, Maddie, once this ectoskeleton is finished it will be able to beat back any ghost, no matter how powerful!” Jack said.

Maddie bent over the Fenton Pants. “Yeah, but the interface is still glitchy and dangerous, Jack.”

The Portal was lit up in the background.

“We need to work the bugs out before-“ Maddie said.

Suddenly, a beat-up Vlad flew out of the Portal and crashed to the floor, Ring in hand. His hand closed on the ring. Jack and Maddie looked at him, horrified.

“Vlad Masters?” Maddie said as he was reflected in her eye-lenses.

Vlad held his hand up to Jack. “Jack, my fat old friend—Help me.”

He fainted. Jack looked at him, terrified.

Xxx

Meanwhile a young teen arrived out of a natural Ghost Portal on the edge of Amity Park.

This girl, Kurai Hikari, had dark hair in pigtails and Japanese features.

“Master.” She touched her pendant, which a watch shaped like a star. “I hope you are right about this. Such a heavy burden to place on a fourteen year old child.”

In a whirl of Ice and Fire, Kurai transformed into the ghost from before, Khione, and looked up at the full moon.

“Good luck, Danny Fenton.” She said. “Or, as you will soon be known; Danny Phantom.”


	2. Frenemies

At Casper High, Danny was leaning against a tree, looking quite contented. Tucker walked up to him.

“You seem pretty happy today.” Tucker said.

“Why shouldn’t I be? I finished Lancer's totally useless book report.” Danny leapt from the tree, hands on hips in a triumphant position. “Nothing could spoil this day.”

He seemed to have spoken too soon. Dash and Kwan were nearby, and Dash was holding a football.

“Think fast, Fentoni!” Dash said.

He threw the football. Danny was hit and thrown back by the force of the football. Tucker rushed to him, mouth open. The football was on his chest. He leaned up, dazed. Dash and Kwan ran past him, laughing.

“You’ve gotta get him back for that.” Tucker said.

“Already taken care of.” Danny said.

He pointed to Dash and Kwan by their lockers. Dash's locker was straining to stay shut. He opened it, and toilet paper cascaded onto him. There were designs on the toilet paper.

“Come on, how good was that?” Danny said.

“He's going to find out it's you.” Tucker said.

“Have you seen his grades? Never gonna happen.” Danny laughed.

Dash held up some of the toilet paper. The design was Jack Fenton’s face.

“Hey!” Dash yelled. “THIS IS FENTON WIPE!!!”

He turned over to where Danny and Tucker were standing, seething.

Danny, sensing impending danger, ran away. A Band Geek and Mikey were playing a Yu-Gi-Oh! type game (according to Danny, 'Nerd Poker').

“Aha! I blast you with my Ball of Infinite Exposition!” Band Geek held up said card.

“Aw man, you bored my character to death.” Mikey said.

Danny burst through the doors to the cafeteria, looking for a place to hide. He saw the Band Geek's trumpet.

“FENTON!” Dash ran after him.

Fenton, however, was nowhere to be found. Dash ran out of the cafeteria. Under the cafeteria table, two little blue eyes peeked out from underneath: Danny's. He looked away and breathed a sigh of relief- a little too soon, it seemed. Kurai Hikari was also under the table, hiding as well. They noticed each other- and didn’t acknowledge it well.

“Find your own hiding spot! I've got dibs on 'Under the Nerds Playing Nerd Poker'.” Danny pointed behind himself. “Who are you anyway?”

“Kurai Hikari.” Kurai said, pointing at herself. “Ease up, you're not the only one who needs to hide, you know.”

Outside of the cozy little table, running by was the art teacher, Mrs Haruna.

“C’mon Kurai!” Haruna said. “You’ve got to submit your painting! You’ll make me—I mean, you—famous!”

“Ugh.” Kurai snorted.

Back under the table, Danny tried not to laugh.

“We could be here awhile.” Danny said. “I’m Danny Fenton.”

“Wanna check over our book reports?” Kurai suggested shyly.

Danny smiled.

Xxx

On a street in Amity Park, Danny and Kurai rounded the corner, panting. They ran over to a dumpster and attempted to hide behind it. Unfortunately, Tucker is already hiding there, curled in a somewhat fetal position. He pointed at Danny, silently asking, "What are you hiding from?"

“Hiding from Dash.” Danny said.

Tucker pointed at Kurai.

“Hiding from Mrs Haruna.” Kurai said as Haruna ran by. “You?”

Tucker pointed over.

“Tucker!” Maurice Foley ran by wearing a Revolutionary War costume. “C’mon we’ll be late for the re-enactment! I get to be Paul Revere!”

He ran away. Back at the dumpster. Danny, Tucker, and Kurai peeked up from behind it.

“Cmon.” Danny said, pulling them to FentonWorks. “Over there. We can all hide in my house.”

He pointed to it. Danny and Tucker were running together. Kurai was behind them.

“So...what's up with this? Why are you helping her all of a sudden?” Tucker said.

“Ah, she hid me from Dash earlier today. I'm just returning the favor.” Danny said.

They got to the steps of Danny's house.

“Well, be careful. The last thing you'd want to do is invite arch-enemy into your own house.” Tucker said.

Kurai stopped at the steps, surprised, and then walked up behind them. The three opened the door to a surprising sight. Danny's jaw dropped.

Vlad was sitting in their living room, towel over his suit, having tea and playing chess with Jack. Maddie was holding the teapot, Jazz was reading a book, and the sight was not at all pretty.

Vlad casually moved a chess piece. “Ah, hello, Daniel!”

“Too late.” Tucker said.


	3. Invasion

Danny would never forget Vlad Masters, the creepy guy who hit on his mom, bagged on his dad and tried to break up their marriage at the Wisconsin Reunion only to fail miserably.

“You!” Danny stomped over to where Vlad and the others were sitting. “What are you doing here?”

Maddie frowned, and poured the tea. The boiling hot tea purposely missed Vlad's cup and instead fell on his pants. He howled in pain.

“Totally valid question.” Maddie held up the teapot.

“Still steaming?” Vlad asked.

“You have no idea.” Maddie ground through her teeth.

Vlad turned his attention to Danny.

“I was just, you know, passing through.” Vlad said, then added jokingly. “And then I saw that MARVELOUS Battlesuit and thought, since I can't just destroy Jack and take it, I suppose I'll steal its secrets right out from under his nose!”

Jack looked worried. Vlad was still smiling. A second later, they were laughing like the idiots they both are. All of the teens blinked twice. Jack and Vlad wiped their eyes, still laughing. Maddie walked over with the teapot.

Danny couldn’t believe Vlad was seriously trying to antagonize his family again. He really hated that creepy guy.

“I swear, I am such a josher.” Vlad held out his teacup. “More tea please.” Maddie poured the tea on his head. “Not there! Ooh!”

He got up, covered in tea, frowning. Maddie merely walked away, scowling. Jack ran after her. Danny walked up to Vlad.

“I don't know what you're up to, Masters. Actually, I do. You just told me.” Danny said. “You’re such a criminal. I’m not going to let you just steal from my parents.”

“What are you going to do about it, hm?” Vlad said. “Oh! Kurai Hikari, isn’t it?”

“You know me?” Kurai said.

“How do you know her?” Danny asked.

Xxx

The Ecto-Exodus Alarm, which, like all other inventions, looks oddly like Jack- in this case, a bust of Jack. Its eyes glowed red. Jack and Maddie ran into the room where it was. Jack flipped up the top of the bust, revealing a button. He presses it. The family photo flipped over, revealing a panel labeled 'Ghost Zone Radar'. It pictured several ghost-like pixelly images moving towards one point.

“Galloping goblins, it's the Ecto-Exodus Alarm!” Jack said.

The teens ran over.

“The Ecto-whaty-what?” Danny, Kurai, and Jazz said.

“The Ecto-Exodus Alarm! An alarm that only goes off when we're about to face a massive ghost invasion!” Maddie said.

The Pacman Ghost-like ghost images raced closer to the point, the Fenton Portal.

Xxx

Kurai headed into the hallway and prepared to transform when Vlad appeared.

“Hello there Miss Hikari.” Vlad said. “Trying to transform, Ghost Princess?”

“How do you...” Kurai paused as realization dawned. “You are Plasmius. The Ghost who freed my father.”

Vlad put the Ring of Rage in her hand. “It belongs to you doesn’t it?”

Kurai put it on. “Why would you give this to me? I might be planning to return it to my father.”

“Oh I am fully aware of what master you serve.” Vlad smiled vexingly. “Put in a good word for me, would you, Princess?”

Kurai rolled her eyes.

Xxx

Jack, Maddie, and Danny ran down the steps and stood in front of the Portal, bracing themselves.

“Ok here we go.” Danny said.

It was only the Box Ghost. He stuck his head out of the portal, then his arms.

“Beware!” Box Ghost said.

Danny stared, then began laughing.

He’d seen his parents chase after this little guy all the time. He wasn’t so scary!

“Oh man! Only you?” Danny said.

He had spoken too soon. A blue beam of ectoplasm shot out of the Portal and hit him square in the chest, knocking him to the ground. A boot landed on his chest. Out of nowhere came Skulker, standing on him. The Box Ghost was close behind.

“Skulker?” Maddie recognized the ghost.

Skulker turned to other ghosts. “I told you there was a way out through here.”

Ember's head popped out of the portal, then Walker's, then an Ectopus , then Johnny 13's shadow. They all look very scared. Along with them comes about a million other ghosts, bursting out of the portal, shouting 'go go go'! Skulker follows up with the final-

“Goooo!!” Skulker shouted.

The Ghosts burst out of the basement and go into the storm clouds above Danny's house in four columns, with a few stragglers. Back inside, Danny pulls Skulker off of himself and was dragged out of the house by the leg. Skulker threw him down one outside, but he gets back into position easily. Various ghost weapons were fired by Jack and Maddie in protection of their son.

Plasmius joined the fray along with Khione. Khione flew in front of Danny and protected him swiftly, and strangely enough, Plasmius began helping her.

“Why are you helping me?” Khione asked.

“I am a believer in a certain Far Frozen Prophecy.” Plasmius grinned at her.

The fight was stopped by the Dragon Ghost, who is being ridden by Poindexter.

“Stop!” Poindexter said. “I say give the Savior a chance!”

Danny sat up looking frazzled. “Savior?”

Skulker flew down and got in Danny’s face. “Whelp. You have twenty-four hours to prove to us that you are the one from the prophecy. If you fail, there will be war! And princess—“ he looked at Khione. “You better hope he doesn’t fail.”

Xxx

In the Ghost Zone, three glowing green skeletons were standing in front of the Fright Knight.

“Your armies are amassed?” Fright Knight said. The skeletons grunted and saluted him. “Then on my orders-“

“On MY orders!” Pariah suddenly came up behind the Knight, surprising him. “Go to that world. Bring the Ring to me. And to those who stand in your way-show no mercy.”

The three head skeletons and the Fright Knight bowed down before Pariah. He then walked over to a railing overlooking the skeleton armies. They grunted and raised their arms in salute to him. One skeleton's red eye glowed bright and then all went dark.


	4. Inception

Kurai stood front of Casper High. A school bell rang.

It was time to put her plan into action. She headed into the school.

Two nerdy-looking boys sat uncomfortably inside of an open locker. A hand shoved another nerdy-looking boy into the locker. The boy whimpered.

Dash and Kwan were in front of the nerd-filled locker admiring their handiwork.

“This could be a new record.” Dash turned to look over at Kwan. “But there’s still room for more!” Dash pointed to Kwan who was standing next to him in front of the nerd-filled locker. “Go get Mikey.”

Kwan marched past Danny and Tucker. Danny was hunched and holding his backpack strap while Tucker leaned against the lockers, holding his PDA.

“So, what do you want to do tomorrow?” Danny said.

Tucker looked to his PDA.

“I don’t know.” Tucker said.

Tucker read his PDA. It said “MONDAY NOTHING” He tapped it with his thumb so it beeped to “TUESDAY NOTHING”.

“According to my PDA,” Tucker beeped it to “APRIL NOTHING”. “we’re free every night.” He beeped it to “NEXT YEAR NOTHING”, then “YEAR AFTER NOTHING”. “through college.”

Danny and Tucker peered into the PDA. Kurai stood behind Tucker. Danny and Tucker looked at her self-consciously.

“Hey.” Kurai said. “You know...we need to talk.”

“Yeah we do.” Tucker leaned in close. “We should get to know each other.”

Kurai made a face. “Seriously! Cmon Danny your family hunts ghosts. You saw what happened yesterday, there was a massive ghost invasion. We have to do something!”

The Box Ghost, along with several others, phased into the hallway. He towered over the teens.

“BEWARE!” Box Ghost yelled.

Kurai just rolled her eyes, not threatened in the least, but Danny and Tucker cringed.

“GHOST!” The two said and cowered.

Kurai stood in their defense.

“RA-JE!” Kurai shouted and a bright light flashed from her hand and the Box Ghost was blasted back to the Ghost Zone.

“Whoa!” Danny and Tucker yelled, and ran off.

“No! Danny!” Kurai followed. “You’ve gotta listen to me!”


End file.
